


hot as a fever

by Rivendell101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/M, Fingerfucking, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Being an Asshole, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: After tying him up on Valentine’s Day, she knew Sweet Pea would punish her for it. It was never an if, but a when, and she all but begged him to do whatever he wanted with her tonight. And now with his hands on her ass and her legs on either side of his waist, Jubilee's stomach turns in anticipation. She’s half-naked and practically dripping already as he grinds her down against him on the chair in their room.





	hot as a fever

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise it's me again, back with another ~7K fic no one asked for! This can be read as a semi-sequel to "Hearts and Handcuffs", but really it's just shameless smut. Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors. I looked over this the best I could, but I hurt my back the other day and needed to post this. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

After tying him up on Valentine’s Day, she knew Sweet Pea would punish her for it. It was never an if, but a when, and she all but begged him to do whatever he wanted with her tonight. And now with his hands on her ass and her legs on either side of his waist, Jubilee's stomach turns in anticipation. She’s half-naked and practically dripping already as he grinds her down against him on the chair in their room.

His big hands knead the back of her thighs, rough, calloused fingers groping her ass until she relaxes into his lap, her arms looping around his neck as he kisses across her jaw. Jubilee sighs, tilting her head as his lips work lower, Sweet Pea sucking a faint hickey onto her neck. He grazes her with his teeth and his fingers slip beneath the lacy edge of her panties, squeezing gently. Without warning, Sweet Pea adjusts his grip and slaps her bare ass cheek.

She gasps at the sharp sting, hips bucking against his involuntarily, and Sweet Pea grins against her neck, rubbing the reddening spot gently. “I can’t wait to play with your cute little ass later,” he tells her, voice low and rough in a way that has her thighs clenching around his hips.

A slow, shuddering breath tumbles from her as he gropes her ass again, spreading her cheeks. "Please." It isn’t the first time they’ve experimented with anal, but it’s always a treat when they do.

One of Sweet Pea’s hands stops kneading her cheeks. The tips of his fingers slide across her skin, dragging up the length of her spine until his palm cups the back of her neck. Jubilee inhales sharply as his fingers curl and _squeeze_. He wets his lips. “We’re gonna play a game first,” Sweet Pea murmurs against her ear. He leans back on the chair, his eyes dark with arousal as they drag down her body.

She shivers as he swallows her with his eyes. The intensity of his gaze has her thighs clenching down around his hips and Sweet Pea’s smirk only widens, a wicked gleam flashing in his eyes.

Before she can ask what he means, his grip on her shifts. His big hand slides around her neck to grip the front of her throat, the pressure just enough for her to feel it and cause Jubilee’s lips to part in a soundless gasp.

He yanks her close for a rough kiss and she moans, spreading her lips hungrily and arching into his chest. Sweet Pea’s fingers grip her ass hard enough to bruise and she keens at the rough treatment, squirming against his lap. He breaks the kiss suddenly. “Do you remember your safe word?” he demands.

Her heart stutters at the question. “Yes,” she chokes out, anticipation coiling tight in her stomach. It isn’t often that he explicitly asks if she remembers them and she can only imagine what he has planned for her tonight. Jubilee bites her lip as wetness pools between her thighs.

“Good.” His grip loosens around her neck and his hand moves to her face. Sweet Pea’s fingers grip her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. “That’s a good girl,” he tells her, his breath hot against her. The praise sends a shiver down her spine. Gently, his tattooed thumb runs across her bottom lip, red and swollen from his own mouth. Devilishly, Jubilee turns into his touch, nipping at the pad of his finger and staring up at him through hooded eyes, her gaze smoky and thick with lust.

Sweet Pea’s jaw clenches.

“Get up,” he snaps at her, removing his hand from her mouth. “_Now_.”

Jubilee sucks in a sharp breath through her nose as the low timbre of his voice hits her right between the legs. When she doesn’t move fast enough, Sweet Pea slaps her ass again, harder this time, and she swallows back a moan as she slides from his lap, already trembling. She’s barely on her feet before he’s grabbing her hips and yanking her around. Jubilee gasps as her back is suddenly pressed against his broad chest, Sweet Pea forcing her to straddle his thigh. The heat of him sinks into her, leaving goosebumps across her bare skin.

His leg shifts beneath her, and her head drops back against his shoulder when he grinds her down against his leg, giving her just a taste of what she wants. Sweet Pea buries his nose in her hair, drinking in her sweet scent before his lips attach to her neck.

Beneath her, his thigh flexes, pressing harder against her sensitive core. When she tries to grind down against him, Sweet Pea’s grip on her hips tightens, holding her firmly in place as she squirms on his lap. He sucks a bruise over her rapidly fluttering pulse and her eyes squeeze shut. Slowly, his mouth works lower, more heated kisses pressed to her jaw and cheek and down the column of her neck.

Jubilee releases a slow, shuddering breath when one of his hands snakes between her thighs to drag across her panties, feeling just how embarrassingly wet she already is. Her hips jerk in his hold, her body taut and her back arched.

Sweet Pea’s fingers slip beneath the flimsy fabric. A pleased hum rumbles in his chest when her arousal coats his fingers. “Fuck,” he murmurs, teasingly stroking her core. “You’re so fucking wet for me already.” Two wet fingers rub against her clit and she yelps, making him chuckle.

Shivering, she gasps, “_Sweet Pea_,” as he circles her clit. Each touch sends little shocks through her and the knot in her lower stomach winds tighter.

“You wanna cum, Jubilee?” he asks, voice low in her ear. Her brows knit together in confusion when his hand leaves her panties. “Work for it.” He lets go of her hips and immediately she misses the warmth of his hands.

She looks at him over her shoulder and Sweet Pea hums low in his throat as he brushes her hair away from her neck. His hand finds her throat again, his long fingers wrapping around her. He doesn’t squeeze, only cradles her. The delicate flutter of her pulse under his palm makes him groan and he leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth. Sweet Pea’s lips move across her cheek. “Five minutes, sweetness,” he warns her, mouth against her cheek.

The fingers on her neck turn her back to face forward and her legs clench around Sweet Pea’s muscular thigh when he shifts beneath her. His leg rubs against her core, grinding against her clit. A soft moan pulls from her throat.

Knowing what he wants, Jubilee rocks forward, rubbing herself against his thigh slowly. Sweet Pea adjusts his grip on her neck and her hands scramble to find purchase where they can, anything to keep her balanced. She knows better than to try and touch herself.

Jubilee starts a slow rhythm, her hips grinding down against him. He hums in approval and the sound rumbles through her. His free hand reaches around to palm her breast and she keens, pressing her chest closer. He doesn’t waste any time slipping his fingers beneath the cup of her flimsy bra, pinching and rolling her nipple in time with each buck of her hips until she’s a quivering, moaning mess.

The ache between her thighs only worsens as she rides his thigh. The friction of her panties rubbing her clit is intoxicating, but it isn’t enough. It’s not as rough as his fingers and she’s agonizingly empty inside. Jubilee pitches her hips forward, grinding down on him, and a frustrated whimper escapes her when it _still_ isn’t enough.

Sweet Pea’s grip tightens around her throat suddenly and the pressure makes her moan loudly. Jubilee’s eyes flutter shut, her hips stuttering as he moves and grinds his thigh against her sensitive core. She rolls against him in return and the rough brush of his jeans against her drenched panties makes her shiver.

“Sweets,” she gasps, “_please_.”

His grip on her breast disappears. “Need a little help, doll?” Sweet Pea’s hand slides down her stomach and beneath her soaked panties. Teasingly, he drags his fingers through her wetness again, coating the tips of his fingers. She almost screams when he presses against her clit, rubbing her hard and fast. Jubilee’s thighs clench around him and her eyes squeeze shut. She arches her back, forcing her hips harder against his hand as he plays with her clit.

The coil winds tight in her lower stomach and each pinch of his fingers sends little shocks of pleasure rippling through her. He squeezes her neck tighter and she chokes on a moan, her lolling back against his shoulder. Her eyes are squeezed shut tightly, her mouth open as she pants, her hips still working furiously against his jean clad thigh. He rubs her clit with two fingers, pressing against her hard and forcing her right to the edge of release. With his fingers working her like this it’ll only take a few more rolls of her hips to have her cumming.

Sweet Pea wets his lips, chuckling darkly against her ear. “_Too slow_.”

She almost sobs as he yanks his hand out of her underwear. Jubilee’s hips chase his retreating fingers as the pleasure fades, but Sweet Pea grabs her, anchoring her against his lap. The ache between her legs only intensifies. “Asshole,” she pants.

He stands suddenly, and Jubilee inhales sharply as she slides off his lap, a shivering mess from his teasing. Her legs almost buckle beneath her when he shoves her forward. With his hand around her throat and his chest pressed tight against her back, Jubilee stumbles across the room, hyper aware of his hands on her.

Sweet Pea pushes her facedown onto their bed and growls a low “_don’t move_” against the shell of her ear. Her breath catches at his tone and her fingers clench around the comforter. His weight disappears from her back, leaving her cold.

Behind her, Sweet Pea drags the palm of his hand across the curve of her ass before slapping her again. The quiet whimper that escapes her is smothered by the blankets. Heart beating wildly in her chest, Jubilee’s thighs rub together as she listens to him move around behind her, trying to soothe the throbbing of her clit. The friction isn’t enough.

One of the drawers of their dresser opens and Jubilee’s eyes widen. Her thighs clench even tighter.

The mattress dips under his weight as Sweet Pea kneels on the bed with one leg, looming over her. The dog-tags he wears brush against her bare back and the shock of steel against her skin makes her shiver. He plants his hands on either side of her shoulders, caging her there, and as he leans down his covered cock grinds against her thigh. Sweet Pea presses a surprisingly gentle kiss to her naked shoulder. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” he murmurs against her ear.

“Yes,” Jubilee chokes out, mouth dry. Her stomach flips as she wonders what he’s going to do to her.

He kisses her shoulder again, grinning. “Good.”

Sweet Pea stands and hooks his hands around her hips, dragging her back so that she’s kneeling on the edge of the bed. Deftly, he unclasps her bra, tossing the strapless fabric aside. Instead of going for her chest, he grabs her wrists and gathers them in one hand behind her back, pressing her back down against the mattress. Something smooth and silky slides across her skin and she swears she starts _dripping_ when she realizes he’s tying her up.

Once her hands are secured behind her back, he slips a finger beneath the ribbon tied around her wrists, checking to make sure it isn’t too tight before taking a step back. Sweet Pea looks her over approvingly, licking his lips.

She looks gorgeous like this, pressed into the mattress with her ass in the air, ready and wanting. Her fingers clench and unclench against her back, testing her restraints as she waits for him to touch her, _fuck _her.

Sweet Pea reaches for her, groping her ass again, loving the way she jolts under his touch, always so responsive. “Fuck,” he murmurs, chuckling under his breath, “you have such a perfect little ass, Jubilee.” He squeezes her cheek, eyeing the creamy skin that spills between his fingers. “So fucking beautiful.” She moans when he spanks her, her eyes watering at the twinge of pain that goes right between her legs. A groan escapes his own mouth as her thighs squeeze together.

Gently, he runs his hand across the reddening skin of her ass.

Jubilee huffs into the blankets. “Are you going to do something or are you just going to stare at my ass?” she asks, trying to look at him again.

Sweet Pea’s smirk widens. “Someone’s mouthy,” he says, curling his fingers around the lacy edge of her underwear.

The slick sound it makes when he peels it from her soaked core makes her blush despite herself. Jubilee’s never been one to be bashful in the bedroom, but it’s almost embarrassing how wet he makes her, knowing all the right buttons to push to get her wound tight. And they’ve barely started.

Her panties catch around her knees and Sweet Pea helps her out of the drenched cloth, tossing it aside. His hand slips between her thighs, nudging them apart, and he makes a low sound of approval when he sees just how wet she really is. He spreads her with his fingers, running his thumb across her slit, and the fluid that clings to the digit makes his cock twitch.

Jubilee squirms on the bed as he teases her with light touches, just enough to keep her excited, and she sighs at the feeling. His fingers start to rub her clit and she sighs, relaxing into his touch. Sweet Pea keeps rubbing her, murmuring praises as he nudges her legs wider apart. She flinches as something cold drizzles between her cheeks, Sweet Pea applying a generous amount of lube that he works into her slowly.

“That’s it, doll,” Sweet Pea tells her, pinching her clit between two of his fingers before letting her go. “Just relax for me.” She almost whines at the loss of his touch, but the cool kiss of steel pressing against her ass makes her breath catch in her throat.

She knows what it is without having to look and her thighs tense momentarily. The plug is blunt and tapered at the end, a cute, pink gemstone embedded in the base. It’s new, a little bigger than anything else they’ve played with yet, but she’s not surprised he wants to use it on her now.

A shiver of delight curls up her spine as he presses the toy against her ass. The tip slips inside of her easily thanks to the clear fluid dripping down her skin, and Jubilee bites her lip. Sweet Pea teases her, pushing it in just a little only to drag it back out. Her toes curl and her hands clench behind her back. As the widest part of the plug begins to stretch her ass, Jubilee keens, then moans low in her throat when it slips in all the way, her muscles clenching down around the metal. There’s weight to the plug, and she’s unexpectedly full.

Sweet Pea runs the tip of his finger over the base of the plug, keeping her spread wide. “Okay?” he asks as she adjusts to the toy. He grabs the metal base and tugs gently, moving the plug inside her.

“Yes,” she gasps, arching her back. Her eyes close as he runs his hands across her sides, rubbing circles against her hips. Sweet Pea’s palm slides up her back to her neck and he grinds against her, big and hard behind her. The friction presses the plug further into her and she swallows back a whimper.

Rough fingers go back to kneading her thighs and ass. “How’s it feel?” he asks her, tightening his grip on the back of her neck. “That plug stretching out your tight ass? You look so fucking gorgeous like this. All spread out and dripping for me.” He grabs her thighs and yanks her legs out from beneath her so her stomach is flat against the mattress, her legs dangling over the edge. He’s on her again in an instant, grinding his hips against her. Again, he places his hands on either side of her, leaning down until his chest is pressed tight to her back, pinning her between him and the mattress. “I can’t wait to fuck you with it still inside you. Make you whine around my cock while I play with your slutty little ass.”

Her thighs clench, desperate for friction, and her stomach flips at the filthy things he whispers in her ear. His hips grind into hers again, the words getting him off just as much as her. Jubilee wets her lips and strains to look at him over her shoulder. “Are you going to do it or are you just going to talk about it?” she asks, trying to rile him up.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you,” he promises, chuckling lowly. “And I’m going to make you beg, but you don’t get to cum until I want you to, got it?” He presses a surprisingly gentle kiss to her cheek, his mouth lingering there for a moment. “We’re playing a game, remember?”

Sweet Pea pulls back and grabs her hips, rolling her over on the bed without warning. Her back bows around her restrained hands as her wrists press uncomfortably against her spine, but any discomfort is shoved from her thoughts at the dark, heated look he sends her. Sweet Pea groans low in his throat as his eyes roam her naked body, drinking in the sight of her beneath him. She’s absolutely tiny compared to him, small and tight and hot inside, and his cock twitches as he thinks about fucking her into the mattress right now, but he holds himself back.

He has something else planned for her tonight.

Jubilee’s lips part as she looks up at him, trying not to squirm under his gaze as it drags along her skin like a physical touch. Sweet Pea crawls onto the bed on top of her, boxing her in again. He grabs her chin, forcing her eyes to lock with his, and Jubilee swallows as his thumb brushes across her lips. She parts them beneath his touch and watches as the muscles in his jaw clench.

Cupping her cheek, Sweet Pea leans in and kisses her hard, pressing her into the bed as he drops more of his weight onto her, careful not to touch her where she wants him. Jubilee melts into his kiss, wishing she could run her fingers through his soft, messy hair and keep him close. Her eyes flutter shut as his lips move across her jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking at her already sensitive skin and leaving more faint marks in his wake.

He bites down on a spot beneath her jaw that makes her squeal and his lips twitch in amusement.

By the time he’s nibbling on her pulse point she’s practically shaking beneath him. Desperately, she tries rocking her hips against his to relieve the knot of tension growing between her thighs, but he stays just out of her reach. Sweet Pea grabs one of her hips and squeezes, keeping her pinned in place as his tongue traces the line of her collarbone.

Sweet Pea presses teasing, butterfly kisses from the hollow of her throat to her chest as he slides down the bed, working lower and lower. “So fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs against the soft curve of her breast. His fingertips drag against her side until he palms her breast, tweaking her nipple between his calloused fingers.

When his teeth dig into the soft flesh of her other breast, Jubilee’s head falls back against the mattress.

She keens when his tongue swirls around her nipple, his mouth hot enough to make her toes curl. Jubilee hooks one of her legs around the back of his thighs, anchoring them together. He kneads her breast, marveling at how perfectly her smooth, creamy skin spills between his rougher, tanned fingers.

Sweet Pea’s breath fans across her slick skin and she gasps when he takes her left nipple into his mouth and flicks the rosy peak with his tongue. He rolls her nipple between his teeth, sucking on her harshly.

“Fuck,” she hisses, trying to press herself closer to him.

His mouth leaves her with a filthy, wet sound and Jubilee shudders as the air chills her damp skin. Sweet Pea sucks a dark bruise above her nipple as his free hand trails across her thigh. “That’s it, baby,” he whispers. Roughly, he plunges two fingers into her wet pussy.

The moan that rips from her would be embarrassing if she wasn’t so painfully turned on. Her legs spread wider for him as he starts fucking her with his hand, not giving her a moment to breathe. Sweet Pea curls his fingers inside of her, long and thick digits stretching her walls wonderfully.

The slick sound of his fingers moving inside of her makes her stomach flip. Sweet Pea doesn’t waste time teasing her, his strong arm working between her thighs to get her off, unlike before. Jubilee’s head presses into the blankets, her eyes shut as she pants. It’s too hot. With his fingers thrusting into her like that and his mouth shifting to her other breast it won’t be long before he has her cumming for him.

His mouth leaves her. “Look at me.” He pinches her nipple and she gasps. “Jubilee, look at me,” he snaps. Her eyes fly open and lock with his heated gaze. “You like that? Being fucked with my fingers?” She’s so tight and wet inside and she clenches down on his fingers and the toy in her ass when his thumb rolls over her clit.

“Sweets.” A choked sob cuts her off. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Gonna cum for me like a good girl?” he asks as her face contorts in pleasure. His fingers move faster, fucking her harder, and she whimpers when his thumb moves in slick circles around her clit, pressing almost painfully against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

The knot coils tight in her stomach. Her thighs start to quiver as her muscles clench around his fingers and the plug.

Sweet Pea pulls his fingers out of her. He grabs her thighs, keeping her legs open as she sinks boneless into the mattress, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Sweat clings to her skin and her chest heaves. The pleasure fades back into a familiar dull ache.

“Fuck you,” Jubilee chokes out. It’s the second time he’s edged her tonight; it won’t be the last.

The rough pad of his thumb rubs circles against the inside of her thigh. Sweet Pea breathes a quiet laugh. “Not yet, doll.” He nips the underside of her breast and massages the insides of her legs, softening her up again.

He doesn’t give her time to relax as his mouth moves down her torso, kissing across her quivering stomach. Sweet Pea leaves a faint trail of red marks across her skin, his hands hot on her thighs. The wet flick of his tongue against her bellybutton makes her gasp. Every inch of her tingles as his lips press to her skin, kissing her hips, her stomach, and even the curve of her arm before it disappears behind her back.

Sweet Pea’s hands leave her long enough for him to yank his shirt over his head and toss it on the floor before he drops into a crouch at the foot of the bed. Her legs are draped over his shoulders and Jubilee bites her lip as his warm breath fans across her sensitive core. Instead of diving into her, he presses his mouth to her inner thigh, not quite kissing her as he looks up from between her legs. Jubilee has her head thrown back, her spine arching as his teeth graze her sensitive skin. For a second he just watches her, gauging her expression for any hints of pain as she shivers. His breath is hot enough to make her toes curl against his back.

Sweet Pea squeezes both of her thighs in his hands, his firm grip keeping her spread for him as he teases her flushed skin, nipping and sucking until she can hardly stand it anymore. A high, breathy squeal escapes her when his tongue swipes through her dripping folds, the tip catching on her clit.

He has her writhing on the bed in what seems like seconds as the flat of his tongue grinds against her clit just the way she likes it. And when he takes the nub between his lips and sucks she almost _screams_ for him. His tongue licks up her core and her clit throbs as he strokes her. Pleasure coils into a tight little ball fed by each stroke of his tongue and pull of his lips.

“Beg for it,” Sweet Pea reminds her, and the demand hits her in the chest.

Her heels dig into his back. “I—” Jubilee forgets how to breathe as he takes her clit between his teeth and rolls it, sending a lick of raw pleasure ripping through her. “Oh god, _Sweet Pea_.”

And then he stops again, leaving her desperate and wanting as he leans back on his heels. He licks his lips, cleaning her arousal from his mouth and wiping his chin before he turns to nip at her thigh. Jubilee digs her heel into his back, trying to pull him closer to her, but she’s shaking and her limbs are loose from her denied climax and Sweet Pea only chuckles.

She’s barely come down from the edge he put her on before his fingers are sliding inside of her again. Her slick walls clench around his digits, but he doesn’t move, letting her throb expectantly for a moment. Jubilee bucks into his hand, wanting him to fuck her so bad it _hurts_.

But he doesn’t. Sweet Pea’s fingers slip back out of her slowly, curling against her upper wall almost teasingly. His fingers are wet and sticky with fluid when they leave her and her breathing hitches when his fingers rub against her clit, making slow circles against her.

The pressure on her clit has her shaking, Sweet Pea knowing just how to touch her, but it's not enough. And when he pulls his fingers away entirely she could cry with how on edge he has her. 

Sweet Pea is almost gentle as he unhooks her legs from his shoulders, his lips brushing against her thigh and his hot breath fanning over her sensitive slit. Boneless, they dangle over the edge of the bed, her toes barely skimming the cold floor. He stands slowly, rolling his shoulders. The muscles in his arms and chest flex as he moves and Jubilee’s unrestrained thighs clench when he looks down at her, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

“Sweets,” she murmurs. Her toes brush against his calf and his expression softens as he leans over her, brushing her hair away from her face.

“I know, baby.” She leans into his touch and he grasps her chin between his fingers, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. Jubilee shivers under his gaze, naked and vulnerable, and he sighs. “You’re doing so good,” he tells her, stroking his thumb across her cheek. “Just a little more.” It’s so much softer than he was before and she doesn’t notice the wicked gleam in his eyes until it’s too late.

Sweet Pea’s lips curve up in a smirk that makes her stomach twist. He grabs something from the bedside table, but he tightens his grip on her chin before she can see what it is.

A quiet buzzing sound fills the room and her eyes widen a fraction as she realizes what it is. Jubilee’s thighs press together tighter in a weak attempt to soothe the uncomfortable ache that just keeps building there. Sweet Pea releases her chin and grabs her knee instead, spreading her legs apart.

She’s close. It won’t take long to get her off like this, and he must know it to. “Safe word,” he practically growls before pressing the vibrator against her swollen clit.

Her hips buckle with a squeal. Jubilee is a moaning, whimpering mess as he moves the toy in slow circles, mimicking the movement of his thumb until she can’t take it anymore.

“Please,” she chokes out, mouth dry from the moans he keeps pulling from her. She’s practically trembling beneath him now. A fine sheen of sweat glistens on her skin and her back hurts where her wrists dig into her lower back. Jubilee grinds up against the toy, the constant, low vibrations keeping her on edge. She needs more: his hands, his mouth, _anything_ to give her that extra push.

Grip tightening on her thigh, Sweet Pea doesn’t slow the movement of the toy. “Please _what_?”

Jubilee bites her lip, torn between her pride and her need for release. The toy presses a little harder against her clit and her face crunches up in pleasure, her mouth opening in a silent moan. “Please, let me cum,” she manages through the intense pleasure.

When he switches the vibrator off, Jubilee sobs. The tears gathering in her eyes spill over onto her cheeks as he sets the toy aside. She’s so boneless beneath him that she barely feels it when he rolls her onto her stomach, her face pressed into the mattress. Her legs dangle uselessly over the side of the bed and her arms tingle where they’ve been stuck beneath her for what feels like hours.

Sweet Pea runs his hands along the curves of her ass, spreading her from behind to get another good look at the plug stretching her out. He spanks her and she whimpers into the blankets. He leans over her so that his mouth is pressed against her exposed ear. “You’re gonna look so fucking pretty on my cock.” To punctuate that, he grinds himself against her, pressing the plug a little deeper inside of her to make her moan. The more vocal she gets the more he grinds against her. It leaves her aching and wanting, just on that knife’s edge of pleasure and pain, right where he wants her.

With shaking legs, Jubilee rocks back against him, trying to make him move or do _anything_ to ease the ball of tension coiled tight in her stomach. She bites her lip and her fingers curl into fists against her lower back. With half-lidded eyes, she can’t see him, but she can practically picture the hungry look in his eyes as they roam across her naked back and exposed core.

The smooth slide of metal makes her breath hitch. Jubilee goes still as he removes his belt, but a shudder runs through her as he drops the leather to the floor. The metal clasp clanks against the wood floors. Anticipation makes her stomach flip.

Sweet Pea grunts as he pops the button on his jeans and shoves down the front of his boxer-briefs, allowing his aching cock to bob free. His hot hand wraps around the shaft, stroking slowly as he looks down at her, all spread out and dripping for him. As much as he wants to keep playing with her, he knows her limit is close and that isn’t something he wants to push. With his thumb, Sweet Pea smears the fluid beading at the tip before reaching for her hips.

He yanks her back and her ass meets his hips with a muted slap. Jubilee moans as his cock slides between her thighs to massage her clit, and the sharp thrust of his hips jostles the metal plug in her ass, causing her muscles to clamp down around it. He grinds against her slowly, covering himself in her arousal, and a shiver runs down her spine.

“Fuck,” she pants into the mattress, unable to form a proper sentence with his cock rubbing against her.

For once, Sweet Pea doesn’t keep her waiting. After teasing her for what seems like hours, his thick cock presses against her pussy, spreading her dripping lips. He shoves inside of her easily she’s so wet, and Jubilee almost cums right there. Her walls clench down around him and a shot of pure ecstasy rolls through her at the feeling of fullness. Between him and the plug she won’t last long.

A long, low moan rips from his throat and she feels it all the way to her toes. “Fuck, Jubilee,” he pants above her, sinking into her another inch and stretching her from the inside. “I can feel that plug in your ass.” He pulls out an inch before grinding back into her. “So fucking _tight_.”

And then he fucks her hard.

There’s nothing gentle about the way he shoves himself inside of her, his cock hard and hot and perfect inside of her as he hits all of her sweet spots. The wet sound of his cock pounding her only makes her walls flutter and she can barely breathe as his hips slap against her ass, jostling the plug each time he thrusts against her. “So fucking wet,” he continues, his grip tightening on her hips with every harsh thrust. “Such a good girl. You’re so fucking _good_.” He keeps talking to her, mumbling nonsense praise as one of his hands slides around her hip to rub her swollen clit.

She sobs again as pleasure rips through her like an electric shock. Her hips jerk against his wildly and she twitches as he hurtles her straight to the edge. “Sweets,” is all she can say, unable to simply _think_ with him fucking her into the mattress like this. It’s all too much at once: his hands, his cock, his voice, the plug moving in her ass with each harsh thrust of his hips.

Sweet Pea doesn’t slow, even as her walls clench down on his cock with each rough thrust of his hips. The slick, wet sound of him filling her is filthy in the most delicious ways. Sweat rolls down her flushed skin and Sweet Pea’s grip on her adjusts as he hikes her hips up hired, raising her off the bed for a better angle. She’s forces up onto her toes and her legs shake each time he fills her from behind.

Rough fingers roll over her clit in fast circles and Jubilee almost screams as the tight coil in her gut snaps. Her body goes taut as she’s finally allowed to climax. It rips straight through her, white-hot and electric. The breath is slammed from her lungs and she can only whimper pathetically as her toes curl and her walls spasm around his cock.

He fucks her through it, thrusting against her even after she goes lax under him. It’s only his grip on her waist that keeps her standing as her legs quiver. His fingers don’t stop rubbing her clit, drawing out her orgasm until she can hardly stand it anymore. It’s too much at once. She’s shaking, dripping, and he just keeps fucking her.

The stimulation doesn’t stop and Jubilee whimpers, squirming.

When Jubilee cums for a second time, she blacks out for a second. “Fuck,” Sweet Pea is swearing as her eyes open again, his hips stuttering as she clamps down around him again, the second time in minutes. His frantic pace slows, his length pulling almost all the way out before he slides back into her.

Thankfully, his hand disappears from between her legs, allowing her a moment to catch her breath. The slow rhythm does nothing to damped the heat inside of her though, and briefly she wonders if he plans on getting her off a third time, if that’s his way of making up for edging her before.

A sudden hard thrust makes her moan loudly.

Sweet Pea’s hand slides up her sweaty back and he grips her throat, squeezing gently as his fingers wrap around her neck. The restriction of air has her right back on that edge he’s kept her at all night and she’s hyperaware of every touch. His pace picks up again, grunts and groans spilling from his mouth, and Jubilee knows he’s close too.

The feeling of his cock sliding between her wet folds is intoxicating and she doesn’t know how long he keeps fucking her like that, his hands around her throat and grabbing her hip hard enough to leave a line of small, red bruises from his fingertips. Minutes. Hours.

“One more,” he demands, gritting his teeth as his stomach tightens, his cock twitching inside of her. His grip on her tightens. “You wanted to cum so fucking bad, so _cum_.”

Tears well in her eyes as his hips continue to roll against hers. “I can’t,” she sobs. “Oh, god, Sweet Pea.”

He squeezes her neck. “You can.” He won’t stop until she does. She sags against the bed when he lets go of her hip and then squeals when his fingers find her clit again, rubbing her furiously. She shoves herself back against his cock so painfully fast that her back arches. There’s no teasing this time, no slow climb. Sweet Pea pinches her clit, fingers pressing hard, desperate to wring another orgasm from her bones before spills himself inside her.

And Jubilee clenches around him and the plug beautifully, a sobbing, shivering mess. “Fuck,” she gasps. “_Fuck_.” The knot of tension snaps as quickly as it coils and she cums hard on his cock for the third time tonight.

Sweet Pea’s cock shoves inside of her as deep as he can go and the moan he lets out as he cums inside of her makes her pussy throb. Hot, thick fluid fills her, some dripping down her thighs as he continues to rock against her, riding out both of their orgasms. They’re both panting by the time he stills behind her.

His hand leaves her throat to stroke her cheek affectionately, his touch so much softer than before. A spent, exhausted sigh leaves her and her legs quiver, her entire body loose and tingling from the euphoria. Sweet Pea murmurs something she can’t make out as he pulls out of her with a slick, wet sound. Cum drips down her thighs and sticks to her skin in a way that’s more erotic than it should be.

She’s sweaty and filthy, but fuck if she’s not completely satisfied.

Warm lips press against her temple and her hair is brushed back. Sweet Pea reaches between them, fumbling with the ribbon tied around her wrists. It comes loose under his skilled fingers and Jubilee winces as her arms tingle after being stuck behind her for so long. His mouth moves to her aching shoulder as he takes one of her wrists in his hand and rubs, coaxing feeling back into her arms.

He presses soft kisses across her back as she slowly comes to again. The heat of him against her back disappears and she whimpers, but he isn’t gone long. The wet, rough slide of a damp towel slides up the inside of her thigh and she tenses. Sweet Pea kisses her hip apologetically as the cloth slides between her legs, brushing against her sensitive and swollen clit.

Sweet Pea’s thumb brushes against the pink gemstone on the base of the anal plug. “I’m gonna take this out, okay?” She tenses, but nods, and Sweet Pea strokes her thigh. He talks her through it as he eases the plug from her ass, gripping the base carefully and trying to keep her relaxed. It leaves her with a wet pop and she feels strangely empty for a moment.

Once he’s done cleaning her up, Sweet Pea kicks off his jeans and helps her slide the rest of the way onto the bed and under the covers. He climbs on after her and she shivers as he moves a lock of sweaty hair away from her face. Sweet Pea’s thumb brushes across her cheek softly, wiping away the remains of tears. “You okay, doll?” he murmurs, concerned as he crouches over her. She’s so small under him and tonight was more rough than usual.

The familiarity of his weight over her is a small comfort and Jubilee sighs, her eyes heavy. “I’m okay.” She’ll be sore tomorrow for sure, but right now she’s still caught in the haze of euphoria, her entire body tingling. He absolutely _wrecked_ her tonight in the best way.

He watches her for another long moment before sliding under the blankets beside her, seemingly satisfied with the dazed, but pleased expression on her face.

Sweet Pea slots against her back, pulling her flush to his broad chest with ease. She goes willingly, eyes heavy, her heart still pounding. The heat of his body sinks into her and Jubilee curls up against him, drinking in his warmth.

One of his palms presses against her stomach to anchor them together and his strong arm bands across her shoulders, his fingertips stroking her arm gently. “You did so good today,” he murmurs in her ear, kissing her cheek so softly that her heart swells. “So fucking good.”

Jubilee’s eyelids droop and she gropes for his hands in the dark. When his fingers slip through hers she relaxes completely. “You’re making breakfast tomorrow,” she tells him, words slurred and thick with exhaustion.

His arms tighten around her and he chuckles. “I think I can manage that.” Sweet Pea tangles their legs together beneath the blankets and her toes brush against his calf. “Go to sleep, baby,” he says softly, lips on her forehead.


End file.
